


Unexpected Proposal

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Excited Cisco, Fluff, Hartley is Good, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Hartley, Vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco vibes Hartley proposing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got on tumblr from @afgriffin

Cisco walked into Hartley’s lab and shook his head with a chuckle. His lab was a mess surprisingly. Hartley was usually so organized, but Cisco guessed he let his cold get the better of him. But, Hartley still wanted to work on the adjustments for the new model of his gloves. especially since he was able to figure out how to better control it. Hartley just liked to work himself to the bone sometimes and it annoyed Cisco to no end, but he ended up getting sick this time, so at least he would get some rest. Which was why Cisco was at STAR labs, on a hunt for the new version of Hartley’s gloves. Well, his new prototype gloves. Hartley was still testing them out. Cisco glanced around the lab at a loss. He looked over a few tables finding nothing. He lifted a few papers because even if it was a mess it was probably an organized mess. He lifted a few more papers and put them back where they were. He moved to open a few drawers from the cabinets in the corner, but they weren’t there either. He searched the lab for a good fifteen minutes before he found them under the blanket he’d brought in for Hartley the morning before. He’d come to work sick yesterday and was freezing in his lab, so Cisco being the good partner he was brought him soup and a blanket. Cisco grinned in triumph and picked them up but gasped, a shiver running down his spine. It was a familiar he’d gotten used to when he was forced into vibing.

Cisco blinked his eyes open around the darkish light of the vision. He saw Hartley with a wide smile, but Cisco couldn’t figure out why. The picture changed to one of him, smiling back just as happily. The vision zoomed into a ring on his finger, a simple gold band shining in the light as Cisco looked at it. Cisco gasped as the vision stalled to show Hartley on his knee with a ring box and the same ring inside. The apartment seemed to be filled with flowers? Cisco was pulled out of the vision suddenly, unable to look around anymore to find any other indications of Hartley’s plan. His eyes widened and he was speechless. He felt his heart warm in excitement. Hartley was gonna propose? Wait. Hartley was going to propose! Cisco looked around the room frantically in a daze. He needed to talk to someone because Hartley was going to propose to him! He had o find Caitlin. He laid the gloves gently on the table and ran out of the room before running back in seconds later and picking them back up before running out the room once more. 

“Caitlin! Caitlin I need to talk to you, now!” he yelled as he ran, cradling the gloves against his chest. 

“Cisco? What’s wrong did someone break in?” Caitlin asked panicked. 

“No! No.” Cisco caught his breath. “Hartley’s going to propose!” 

 

“Oh, no! He wanted it to be a surprise.” Caitlin frowned. “He’d been working so hard on not letting you know.”

 

“You knew!” Cisco asked. 

 

“Everyone knows. Hartley’s been getting ready to propose for months, Cisco. He wanted to do it on your five year anniversary!” 

 

“That’s-that’s this weekend. He’s proposing to me this weekend? Caitlin, you have to help me! What do I do? What do I say? Do I tell him I already know or do I act surprised or I just don’t know!”

 

Cisco had no idea what he was feeling so many things were jumbling inside him and fighting to get to the surface that he had no idea if whatever he was babbling made any sense at all.

“Just calm down, Cisco. You love each other so of course you’re gonna say yes. Right?” 

“Of course I’d say yes, Caitlin. why wouldn’t I?” 

“Then that’s a start. As for the vibing. Maybe don’t let him know you know. He’ll be so disappointed.” Caitlin frowned. 

“Okay, say yes, don’t tell him I know.” Cisco said. He repeated it in his brain like a mantra. “I should get back. he was asking for his gloves.” 

“Just remember not to let him know.” Caitlin called as Cisco ran from the room. 

“Say yes, don’t let him know I know. Say yes , don’t let him know I know.” Cisco repeated over and over out loud. He hadn’t realized he was still saying it when Hartley opened the door to their apartment, red nosed and watery eyes. 

“Yes! I’ll marry you!” Cisco blurted out and groaned. He obviously just screwed up royally. 

Hartley looked at him with wide eyes and glanced down at the gloves. He shook his head with a frown. “The freaking gloves!” he said, congested. “How could you betray me! My own invention.” 

Cisco frowned as he walked inside. “Hart, I’m sorry. It just came out. I didn’t mean to blurt it out at least not yet…”

Cisco trailed as he looked at their apartment. Candles filled the room, his favorite movie was playing it’s opening credits and Hartley had dinner on the living room center table. 

“Francisco Ramon. Will you marry me?” Hartley asked holding out a box. “I’d get on one knee, but with my dizzy spells, I don’t think I’d be able to get up.” he laughed. 

Cisco looked at the simple gold band in the box and looked up at Hartley with wide eyes. He already saw this coming, but he was speechless. He could do little but nod before he tackled Hartley into a hug. “Yes, always, yes.”  
Hartley wrapped his arms around Cisco tightly. 

“I’d totally be kissing you right now, but I don’t want any of your diseases.” Cisco laughed as Hartley bumped his head at his shoulder in retaliation.

“Dinner?” hartley asked. 

 

“Of course, but Caitlin said this weekend? It’s Thursday.” 

 

“She may have called ahead and gotten Barry to help me out.” Hartley smirked.


End file.
